Together
by machomatthew29350
Summary: Some friends and I get chased by a crazy person then end up in Fairy Tail!Who is this person?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone

* * *

**Matthew's POV  
**

''Guys this way!''I yelled running down a street with my friends Alexa, Jacob, Ethan, Valentina, Mackenzie B., Maddy, Genna, Liam, Mackenzie H., Noah, and Connor, Josh, Andrew, Brian, Jordan, and Quentin to the movie wasn't my plan for the day, actually it was the opposite. It all began on a friday

*Flashback*

* * *

I was at school with my friends before 3:00 bell rings.

''Well guys see ya later.''I said leaving then I saw a shadow slowly walking towards me.

''Guys do you see that?''I asked

''Yes!''They exclaimed then I took off running out the front doors with were full on running I leading them to the Laural mall.

*10 min later*

''Inside the mall.''I yelled we ran in an kept running as fast as we could but Andrew tripped.

''Go without me.''He said but I already was next to him.

''Never in our lives now go.''I said Then we ran and kept running we went into gamestop.

''Grab an amiibo.''I instructed as I took peach[tots obvs], Alexa=Rosilina,Jacob=Mario,and so on. I gave them these watches with a flat surface at the top.

''What's this?''Jacob asked

''Put it on then the amiibo on top.''I said and demonstrated.I turned into peach. When everyone did it we ran out of the store and out of the mall.

* * *

*Flashback over*

We ran into the theater and went into a waited then the shadow cam but before we could move the ghost spoke.

''To live you must remember friendship, courage, and Wisdom.'' a portal came and we got sucked in it.


	2. Chapter 2

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: Boo!**

**Matthew: I know but I have partially come to the conclusion: I'm quitting Fanfiction.**

**Audience: WHAT?!**

**Matthew: Sorry it's just I suck at it, my stories are getting no where. I'm have my mid-life crisis at 13 [right now], I'm having emotional and that trauma for your head. I'm having that and I feel like I have no one and I... I just don't know what to do anymore. Sorry for the inconvience. This will be posted on all my stories.**

***Matthew walks off stage***


	3. Super Serious AN

***Matthew walks out on stage***

**Matthew: Hi everyone So this won't be a chapter but an author's note**

**Audience: -_-**

**Matthew: So I've come to tell you some super deep things: One reason me thinking to quit is because I don't know if I like this certain person or not, Also I'm coming back to Fanfic, That's right my stories, will be continued**

**Audience: YAY!**

**Matthew: I'd like to thank you guys for support and chapters will be updated soon. In 'The Gem Mage' I have over 61 chapters written. In my stories the main character[not related top me at _all_] eyes will changes depending on his/her mood/emotions as the following:**

**Red-Angry**

**Orange-Amused**

**Yellow-Nervous/Anxious**

**Green Embarrassed**

**Blue-Happy**

**Pink-Excited**

**Brown/Hazel-Scared**

**Grey-Sad**

**Purple-Unknown**

**Black-Unknown**

**White-Unknown**

***Matthew's Eyes are Blue***

**So I will see you later. OH! WAIT! I have a new story coming so come check it out here is a sneak peek: **

**Matthew's POV**

I was walking hom- Oh Wait I forgot in introduce myself, I'm Matthew. All u need to know is I carry my books in my Satchel and I love potatoes. I am African American I have a watch on my left hand and purple turtle bracelet on my right. Also my friend Olivia made me some polymer clay charm bracelets so I have 4 bracelets on each arm and 4 necklaces, a heart, a plusheen [a/n cause they are adorable], one says 1D AND ONE THAT HAS A CHIBI Niall Horan.[ A/n It says N-I-a-l-l THE CHIBI NIALL HORAN H-O-R-A-N] I was walking home from school when a black van started chasing me. I started walking faster then I was sprinting and soon full on running but, I tripped and fell on my face. Some men came out and put a cloth up to my mouth. I wouldn't breath.

''Breath.'' The voice said also my eyes change color and right now they are Brown/Hazel for scared. After about a minute I needed to breath. I had to. I couldn't hold on much longer. I breathed in...[A/N That's all I'm gonna show u for now!]

***Matthew Walks off stage eyes still blue, the runs back on his eyes turning green*****Matthew: I forgot to mention this will be posted the day after I typed this! Now see ya later.**

***Matthew's eyes are blue again***

***Matthew Walks off stage.***


End file.
